<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happier by soranpreath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575827">happier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soranpreath/pseuds/soranpreath'>soranpreath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, UCLA, USWNT, cawnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soranpreath/pseuds/soranpreath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on ed sheeran's "happier", a look back in their relationship for mal. <br/>also some slight changes to real life timeline and events, just because it fits the plotline<br/>a shorter prompt, just something that came into my mind when listening to the song (i'd def recommend while reading)<br/>p.s. not promising a happy ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie Fleming/Mallory Pugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking down 29th and Park</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw you in another's arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a month we've been apart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You look happier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saw you walk inside a bar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said somethin' to make you laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, you look happier, you do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal sat in the stands with the rest of the USWNT watching the Canada v Argentina match for the 2019 Shebelieves cup. Canada was dominating already 3-0, goals from Sinc, Fleming and Beckie. Mal was watching one player in particular. The freckled brunette who Mal played with at UCLA. Jessie was having a great game. Mal’s heart felt crushed. Jessie looked happy, content being with the team. She never let it show, if she was hurting, always hiding that internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But ain't nobody love you like I do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Promise that I will not take it personal, baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you're movin' on with someone new</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal and Jessie had dated from their sophomore year up until they lost in the semi’s to UNC. Jessie missed the final PK, and then shut everyone out. Mal spent upwards of two months trying to reconcile with Jessie, but it was always one sided. Jessie always blamed herself for the reason that UCLA didn’t go farther. They had a whole team meeting after they lost, and everybody had a general understanding (except for Jessie of course) that this was a team loss, not a personal one. However, that day after the semi-final, Jessie boarded the bus, sat in the back, and shut everybody out. Nobody could get a classic Jessie smile out of her, and the only person she let sit next to her was Mal. The only person she allowed in her room that night was Mal. She wouldn’t let her sleep in the same bed as her, like normal, but let her stay, keeping her company. She didn’t talk to Mal though. Then, she signed with Chelsea and left everybody behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Cause baby you look happier, you do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My friends told me one day I'll feel it too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And until then I'll smile to hide the truth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know I was happier with you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jessie didn’t stay in touch. Their text chain was full of a one sided conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>mal: hey i saw your game, you killed it. miss you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>read 10:49 AM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>mal: happy thanksgiving jess, we all miss you so much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>read 3:23 PM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>mal: jessie why’d you shut me out. i wanted to be there for you. why? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>read: 2:36 AM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sat in the corner of the room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything's reminding me of you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nursing an empty bottle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And telling myself you're happier, aren't you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They had just gotten back from an away game. They had taken a bus, since USC was only 20 or so minutes. They won, 4-3, Mal scoring the winning goal. Jessie and Mal spent the drive back singing along with whoever had the speaker. They got back to their dorms, but had to wait on a few more girls, so they sat outside on a bench together. Mal, obviously cold, shivered. “Miss Denver can’t take California fall? Shocking” Jessie teased as she pulled an old Canada soccer hoodie from her bag and threw it at Mal, who sheepishly put it on. They celebrated that night with a movie night with some of the girls. Mal took the opportunity to lean into Jessie’s shoulder the entire movie. She eventually fell asleep, grateful that they decided to host the movie night in her dorm room, everybody knowing she was most likely to fall asleep halfway through the movie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mal still had it, and had brought that Canada hoodie to the SBC, not really sure why, but had an inkling to do so. She didn’t realize that she had been crying until a few tears dropped onto her shirt. She quickly wiped them off, not sure why she was feeling especially nostalgic that night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I guess you look happier, you do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My friends told me one day I'll feel it too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could try to smile to hide the truth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I know I was happier with you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They played Canada, and won. Mal came in around the 65 minute mark, but on the opposite side of Jessie. After the US won, 2-1, the two teams shook hands, and Jessie barely made eye contact with Mal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mal spent the rest of the night bundled up in that old Canada hoodie, wishing she had never let the love of her life go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@soranpreath on tumblr, come let me know what you thought</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>